Mianhae, Kami Menyakiti Kalian Lagi
by Jung Eun Hoon
Summary: Rumor yang beredar membuat EXO hampir terpecah belah tanpa adanya semangat dan membantu memperbaiki semuanya dengan bantuan oleh orang yang tidak di duga.
Judul : Mianhae, Kami Menyakiti Kalian Lagi

Cast : Kim Jonging, Luhan, Wu Yi Fan

Main Cast : All member EXO

Please don't judge me, this is just fiction that I create.

.

.

.

.

Namja berparas cantik berkepribadian manly bernama Luhan yang sedang memiliki popularitas besar di industri musik C-Pop bahkan dunia, mencetak rekor dengan penjualan tiket konser yang habis dalam waktu hitungan 32 detik.

Namja cantik itu sedang bermalas-malasan di kasurnya setelah menyelesaikan konser pertamanya, tangannya mengotak-atik benda persegi panjang di tangannya membuka akun instagramnya. Mencari tahu apakah ada berita terbaru atau tidak. Tanpa sengaja matanya membaca sesuatu yang membuat matanya membelalak sempurna dan mulut dengan setengah terbuka.

Tidak hanya sampai di situ saja. Luhan tidak mudah mempercayai pertanyaan fans di salah satu akun instagram temannya, Luhan mengetikan sesuatu di handphonenya dan mencari artikel yang sama dengan apa yang dia baca tadi, tidak hanya satu tapi beberapa artikel yang dipercayanya. Selain membaca artikel, namja berparas cantik itu juga mencari beberapa bukti. Luhan menghela nafasnya setelah membaca dan melihat bukti yang dia dapatkan.

"Apa lagi ini?"Luhan bermonolog sendiri setelah membaca semuanya. Tangannya kembali mengotak-atik benda pintar persegi panjang itu. Mencari nomor telepon orang di seberang sana. Handphonenya berbunyi yang berarti panggilannya tersambung. Tidak berapa lama suara panggilan tersambung itu tergantikan oleh suara bass seseorang.

' _Ni hao'_

"Ni hao"

' _Weisheme?'_

"Apa kau sudah membaca artikel hari ini?"

' _Shi de, aku sudah membacanya'_

"Aku kira kau belum membacanya, apa kau sibuk? Aku ingin menemuimu dan si Panda itu"

' _Besok aku tidak sibuk, kau hubungi saja Panda itu'_

"Apa Yixing sedang di China?"

' _Sepertinya iya. Sudah dulu, Lu. Aku harus kembali syuting dulu. Zaijian'_

Hubungan telepon itu terputus setelah orang di seberang sana mematikannya. Luhan melemparkan handphone tidak bersalah itu ke kasur empuknya.

"Aarrggggghhhttttt"teriak Luhan frustasi tangannya mengacak-acak rambutya. "Aku harap kalian baik-baik saja"Luhan kembali bermonolog sendiri setelah puas mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sampai suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi kegiatannya.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Luhan qin'ai, kenapa kau berteriak qin'ai? Apa Mama boleh masuk?"tanya suara yang menginterupsi kegiatan Luhan yang tidak lain adalah mamanya Luhan sendiri.

"Masuk saja, Ma"sahut Luhan, Luhan duduk dipinggir tempat tidur dengan kaki yang diulurkan kebawah tempat tidur. Mama Luhan masuk ke dalam dan duduk disamping anak satu-satunya itu.

"Kau kenapa, Lu? Apa ada yang terjadi lagi dengan mereka?"Mama Luhan bertanya dengan lembut kepada anaknya yang terlihat sangat berantakan. Luhan berbaring dipaha ibunya menenangkan pikiran dan hatinya yang sedang kacau. Tangan Mama Luhan membelai lembut surai milik anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Ma, aku tidak tahu artikel itu benar atau tidak. Tapi kalau sudah sampai dikonfirmasi aku juga tidak tahu kalau itu asli atau Cuma skandal yang mereka buat-buat lagi. Aku kasihan dengan teman-temanku yang selalu dirumorkan ini itu, belum selesai yang satu. Ada lagi yang kasihan dengan adik ku, walaupun dia terlihat dewasa sekarang tapi aku yakindia masih seperti dulu. Adik yang sensitif dan mudah menangis"curhat Luhan kepada Mamanya. Buat Luhan hanya mamanya lah yang paling mengerti bagaimana perasaannya kalau sudah menyangkut orang-orang yang berada diseberang sana. Walaupun mama Luhan tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan anaknya itu, mama Luhan tetap memberikan senyum angelnya untuk anaknya itu.

"Mereka pasti bisa melewatinya, Lu. Mereka itu kuat"ucap Mama Luhan meyakinkan anaknya itu.

"Bukan mereka yang diseberang sana, Ma. Tapi mereka yang sudah menemaniku dan yang lainnya dari kami belum menjadi apa-apa hingga sekarang ini. Mereka pasti sakit hati lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, Ma. Aku lelah melihat mereka menangis, bukan hanya lelah tapi aku juga ingin menangis. Perjuangan mereka itu melebihi apapun buatku, tanpa mereka tidak ada aku yang sekarang, tidak ada Wu Fan yang sekarang, tidak ada Zitao yang sekarang dan tidak ada EXO yang sekarang"Luhan memandang manik mata mamanya dengan tatapan sendu., matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Mamanya yang melihat tidak tega.

"Mama mengerti perasaanmu, Lu. Sekarang istirahatlah dulu, besok temuilah Wu Fan dan Zitao. Mereka lebih mengerti perasaanmu"ucap Mama Luhan lembut lalu dikecupnya kepala Luhan, sebelum meninggalkan Luhan keluar.

.

Di tempat lain diseberang negara tempat Luhan tinggal, lampu dorm dari salah satu boyband internasional EXO asuhan agensi terbesar di Korea, SM Entertainment belum mati sama sekali padahal jam sudah menunjukan pukul 01.46 KST.

Helaan nafas berat dari leader EXO terdengar di ruang keluarga dorm EXO yang terlihat sangat sepi padahal di ruang keluarga terdapat 8 orang namja yang sangat-sangat tidak mengetahui itu apa arti dari kata hening. Apalagi ketiga Beagle Line, malam ini sangat terlihat berbeda dari hari biasanya.

"Kai, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini"tanya leader EXO –Suho, dari wajahnya tersirat kelelahan yang sangat sulit diartikan. Datangnya rumor sangat biasa untuk mereka, tapi kalau sampai dikonfirmasi oleh SM itu berarti memang nyata.

Orang yang ditanya oleh Suho hanya berdiam diri menundukan kepalanya serta membungkam mulutnya. Namja itu Kai, dia mengatahui kemana arah pertanyaan sang leader EXO itu. Tapi Kai sama sekali tidak mau membahas tentang itu. Hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi kebungkamannya. Suara yang sangat dikenal oleh Kai. Suara hyung yang paling dekat dengannya serta hyung yang menjadi sahabatnya sejak trainee dulu.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab, Jongin? Aku tidak masalah kau mempunyai pacar, tapi kalau rumor yang berawal dari dirimu itu membuat netizen membawa-bawa namaku, Suho hyung dan Chanyeol ketahuan berkencan aku tidak suka Jongin. Yeoja yang di anggap berkencan dengan Suho hyung sama dengan yeoja yang di anggap berkencan denganku. Rumor tentang ku itu sudah muncul september lalu, tapi aku santai saja karena rumor itu tidak sempat di konfirmasi oleh perusahaan dan aku tidak membuat hati para EXO-L sakit lagi"ucap namja bermata bulat D.O dengan diikuti sedikit penekanan di setiap perkataanya. Chen yang berada disebelah D.O menenangkan namja mungil yang sedang dipenuhi emosi.

"Tenanglah, Kyungsoo"tenang Chen menepuk pundak namja mungil itu.

"Kau bilang tenang Chen?! Kau tidak merasakan bagaimana menjadi bahan pembicaraan di SNS. Namamu bersih Chen, kau dibanggakan oleh EXO-L"bentak Kyungsoo yang tanpa sengaja membuat amarah Chen juga naik.

"Kau bilang namaku bersih dari kata rumor, ingat Kyungsoo. September lalu aku juga dapat rumor yang berujung membuat seluruh EXO-L khawatir. Rumor yang mengatakan kalau aku akan berhenti tapi agensi sama sekali tidak mengkonfirmasi tentang masalah itu. Semua EXO-L khawatir mengingat EXO hanya tinggal 9 orang. Aku tidak mau melihat EXO-L khawatir, sedih dan kecewa lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku bahkan membuktikan kalau aku masih di EXO, hanya itu yang bisa ku lakukan untuk membuktikan rumor tidak benar. Sudah cukup aku melihat mereka kecewa dengan melihat Baekhyun berpacaran dan tidak bisanya kita mempertahankan ketiga sahabat kita. Kita sudah berjanji, minta maaf dan berterima kasih melalui lagu promise. Tapi apa gunanya janji dan permintaan minta maaf itu kalau pada akhirnya kita mengulanginya lagi. Dan sekarang jatuh kepada Kai"jelas Chen tangannya menunjuk ke arah Kai yang masih setia membungkam mulutnya. Keluar sudah semua perasaan Chen yang selama ini di tutupinya rapat-rapat dengan julukan menjadi seorang Beagle Line.

Semua member EXO yang menjadi anggota Beagle Line tidak selamanya bisa menjadi kuat. Ada saatnya mereka menangis dan mengeluarkan semua yang mereka pendam dibalik senyum menawan mereka.

"Hyung... hiks"keluar sudah isakan adik termuda mereka yang memiliki wajah dan tatapan dingin tapi memiliki hati yang sangat sensitif.

"Uljima Sehunnie"ucap Xiumin menenangkan namja yang jauh lebih muda darinya itu. Didekapnya tubuh Sehun, biasanya Luhanlah yang selalu menenangkan Sehun seperti ini. Tapi semenjak Luhan tidak ada selain Suho, Xiumin juga berjanji kepada Luhan untuk menjaga adik kesayangan Rusa China itu.

"Kalian berdua tenanglah dulu"suruh Suho kepada Kyungsoo dan Chen yang sedari tadi beradu mulut. Suara mereka saat marah dan bernyanyi sangat berbeda menurut para member EXO. Saat Chen dan Kyungsoo beradu mulut karena emosi itu akan sangat menyeramkan dan membuat semua orang takut, tapi ketika mereka bernyanyi itu akan membuat semua orang terbuai dengan suara merdu mereka.

"Kai, sekarang jawab pertanyaan hyung. Atau kau ingin melihat hyung-hyungmu bertengkar dan adikmu menangis. Apa kau memang berkencan 1 bulan yang lalu?"ancam Suho, mau tidak mau Kai harus membuka mulutnya.

"N..ne..ak..aku..me..mang...ber..ken...can"Kai yang memang sudah gugup sejak tadi hanya bisa berbicara terbata-bata.

Sekali lagi Suho menghela nafasnya, dia sudah sangat lelah dengan rumor yang beredar. Dipijitnya kepalanya yang memang sudah terasa sakit sejak tadi. Dia sangat lelah mengurus member yang sangat banyak, sedangkan dulu dia selalu dibantu oleh Kris.

"Kenapa kau berkencan dengan dia Kai-ya? Apa kau lupa kalau diluar sana banyak sasaeng fans?"ucap Suho pelan, walaupun pelan ucapan Suho tidak bisa dikatakan lembut. Karena ada sedikit penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Bukan aku yang mau hyung, itu semua disengaja oleh agensi. Ini semua rencana agensi untuk menarik hati fans karena kita sebentar lagi akan comeback, bukan kah dari dulu selalu seperti itu?"jawaban Kai kali ini sama sekali tidak terbata-bata seperti tadi, walaupun detak jantungnya masih berdegup kencang, keringat dingin sudah membasahi tubuhnya. Ditatap oleh keenam hyung dengan tatapan membunuh bukanlah hal yang biasa.

"Aku bukan karenna iri denganmu Kai, mengatakan ini kepadamu. EXO-L sama seperti kita kuat diluar tapi dihati mereka, mereka menangis, kecewa, marah, kesal dan sebagainya. Mereka tidak bisa memperlihatkannya saja ke kita karena EXO-L tidak sedikit, mereka sangat banyak. Walaupun banyak EXO-L yang menerima tapi yang tidak menerima tidak bisa juga dikatakan sedikit. EXO-L adalah segalanya buat EXO. Tanpa EXO-L kita tidak bisa menjadi EXO yang go internasional seperti sekarang ini. Tidak ada EXO yang bisa melewati semua masalah tanpa dukungan mereka. Mereka yang menemani kita semenjak kita belum menjadi apa-apa hingga menjadi seperti ini. Selain orang tua kita, merekalah orang yang memberikan kita semangat. Tanpa adanya mereka tidak akan pernah ada penghargaan yang dapat kita raih"

Baekhyun yang diam sejak tadi mendengarkan hyung dan dongsaengnya berbicara akhirnya dia membuka suaranya. Hanya dia yang dapat mengerti perasaan Kai karena skandal yang dulu juga dibuat oleh SM dan berakhir dengan hujatan-hujatan menyakitkan dari fans.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa SM selalu membuat skandal yang selalu menyakiti hati fans"gumam Chanyeol yang masih terdengar oleh Baekhyun yang ada disampingnya. Baekhyun memandang ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang mengumpat tidak jelas.

"Aku juga tidak mau menyakiti hati fans hyung tapi ini sudah tuntutan perusahaan. Mau tidak mau aku harus melakukan skandal itu. Jangan pojokan aku hyung, aku mohon...hiks"keluarlah cairan bening dari mata Kai yang sedari tadi sudah ditahannya. Dia sudah tidak sanggup dengan ceramah panjang lebar hyungnya yang berakhir dengan mempojokan dirinya.

Suasana ruangan itu semakin mencekam, aura dingin terbentuk ditengah-tengah mereka membentuk penghalang kasat mata antara member EXO dengan Kai. Suasana mencekam itu terpecah karena ada pemberitahuan Line di Hp Suho. Dilihatnya siapa yang mengirimkannya Line di tengah malam seperti ini. Keningnya berkerut membaca nama pengirim yang tidak biasanya mengirim dia Line.

From : Zyixing

Hyung, besok aku tidak jadi ke Korea. Luhan hyung mengajak ku bertemu sepertinya dia sudah mengetahui tentang rumor itu.

Suho yang membaca pesan Line dari Lay bisa menghela nafas dengan masalah yang sedang melanda EXO saat ini. Jika sudah bersangkutan dengan Luhan, pasti ada Wu Fan juga batin Suho.

To : Zyixing

Ne, Lay-ah. Beritahu aku apa yang dikatakan Luhan hyung nanti.

"Kalian semua istirahatlah dulu. Kita bahas lagi besok. Sehunnie, kajja ke kamar"suruh Suho yang langsung berdiri dan menarik tangan Sehun yang sedari tadi masih menangis atau tertidur di dekapan Xiumin.

"Jangan menariknya Suho-ya, dia sudah tidur"Xiumin yang sedari tadi menenangkan Sehun menepis tangan Suho yang ingin menarik tangan Sehun. "Chanyeol, Chen tolong bantu bawa Sehun ke kamarnya. Jangan sampai dia terbangun"Chanyeol dan Chen yang mendengar perintah hyung tertua itu, langsung berdiri dan mengangkat tubuh Sehun yang jauh dari kata kecil.

Sedangkan yang lain sudah memasuki kamarnya masing-masing, tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo dia sama sekali tidak berkutik dari tempatnya.

"Kau tidak ke kamarmu Kyungsoo-ya?"tanya Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri ingin menuju kamarnya.

"Aku tidur di sofa saja, hyung. Aku tidak mau tidur dengannya"jawab Kyungsoo. Kai yang ingin membuka pintu kamarnya terdiam mendengar perkataan hyung yang sangat dekat dengannya.

"Istirahatlah Kai, jangan hanya diam memandangi knop pintu itu"canda Baekhyun yang melewati Kai.

Kai masuk ke kamarnya menuju ke tempat tidurnya. Dia ingin menutup matanya untuk beristirahat tapi semuanya sia-sia. Matanya sama sekali tidak bisa di ajak kompromi.

Kai Prov

Aku yang awalnya ingin membuka pintu kamarku berhenti setelah mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo hyung.

"Aku tidur di sofa saja, hyung. Aku tidak mau tidur dengannya"

Maafkan aku hyung, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud menjerat kalian ke dalam rumor yang tidak jelas itu. Andai aku bisa menghentikan skandal yang dibuat aku tidak mungkin menjadi seperti ini. Kenapa harus aku?

Dulu aku tidak bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Baekhyun hyung saat perasaannya di permainkan perusahaan. Sekarang aku tau itu semua. Aku memang lebih beruntung dari Baekhyun hyung. Aku tidak memiliki SNS apapun untuk melihat komentar pujian dan sakit hati dari fans, tapi aku berani bersumpah hati mereka sangat sakit, kecewa dan kesal. Aku juga yakin SNS milik Baekhyun hyung, Chanyeol hyung dan Sehun dibanjiri perkataan fans. Sejak kemarin Handphone mereka selalu bergetar tanpa henti sampai harus dimatikan.

.

Author prov

Matahari sudah mulai masuk ke dalam kamar namja yang masih bergelut dengan selimutnya. Mengusik tidur nyaman namja itu.

"Lu, bangun sudah pagi. Wu Fan menelpon Mama tadi, dia bisa bertemu jam 10 nanti, sorenya ada pemotretan lagi. Bangunlah, Lu. Sudah jam setengah 8"ucap yeoja paruh baya yang berusaha membangunkan namja di depannya.

Namja itu Luhan yang merasa terusik dengan suara dan pukulan sayang dari ibunya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Bangun, Lu. Wu Fan menelpon Mama tadi. Dia bilang kau tidak menjawab sama sekali ditelpon. Cepatlah mandi dan sarapan"suruh Mama Luhan sebelum pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan yang baru bangun berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya yang masih setengah sadar untuk mengambil handphonenya. Dilihatnya pemberitahuan handphonenya. Luhan membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. 37 panggilan tidak terjawab dari Wu Fan dan 12 pesan masuk dari Wu Fan dan ada 1 dari Zitao.

Luhan membuka pesan dari Zitao terlebih dahulu sebelum membuka pesan Wu Fan yang diyakininya isinya semuanya sama.

From : Huang

Ge, aku tidak bisa ikut bertemu denganmu. Aku masih ada persiapan untuk konserku nanti.

Luhan menghela nafas membaca pesan dari Zitao yang berarti tidak lengkap untuk menjadi China Line hari ini. Tidak lama setelah Luhan selesai membaca pesan dari panda china itu, handphonenya kembali berbunyi.

From : Z. Yixing

Ge, kapan kita bertemunya? Aku sudah membatalkan penerbanganku ke Korea.

To : Z. Yixing

Jam 10, ditempat biasa.

Setelah memberi pesan balasan kepada Wu Fan dan Yixing, Luhan bergegas ke kamar mandi membersihkan badannya. Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, Luhan turun ke bawah untuk menatapi sarapan yang dibuat mamanya.

Sambil menunggu mama dan babanya Luhan kembali mengutak-atik handphonenya dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat artikel yang baru dibuka. Teman seperjuangannya itu ketahuan berkencan di hotel dan berenang bersama.

"Sial!"umpat Luhan, kalau seperti ink hancurlah reportasi teman-teman seperjuangannya yang sama sekali tidak salah.

"Kau kenapa lagi, Lu?"tanya Mama Luhan yang baru selesai menyiapkan sarapannya.

"Ma, aku harus pergi sekarang"pamit Luhan yang langsung berlari menuju mobil sport yang dimilikinya.

"Lu! Luhan!"teriakan Nyonya Lu sama sekali tidak didengarkan oleh Luhan yang sudah berlari jauh meninggalkan rumah.

Luhan mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan rata-rata tangannya mengutak-atik handphonenya mencari nomor seseorang untuk dihubungi.

 _'Ni hao'_

"Cepat pergi sekarang ke tempat biasa ini penting"

Sambungan telepon diputus Luhan secara sepihak. Tangannya kembali menghubungi seseorang.

 _'Ni hao'_

"Yixing ke tempat biasa. SEKARANG!"

Kembali sambungan telepon diputus Luhan secara sepihak tanpa memperdulikan orang di seberang sana mau menjawab atau tidak.

.

Semua member EXO sudah berkumpul di ruang makan tetapi hanya keheningan yang ada di ruang makan itu. Tidak ada suara apapun hanya deru nafas lelah dan berat yang mewakili perasaan mereka sekarang. Bahkan di meja makan tidak ada satupun makanan. Bukan karena mereka tidak mau sarapan tetapi karena orang yang biasa memasak tidak mau keluar kamar karena berita yang kembali datang ke boyband besar ini. Semua keheningan itu berhenti saat seseorang dari mereka membuka suara.

"Hyung tidak tau apa yang kau pikirkan Kai-ya saat itu. Tapi ini sudah kelewat batas. Kau sudah berhubungan intim dan parahnya lagi itu ketahuan oleh orang lain"Baekhyun yang jengah dengan suasana dingin seperti ini membuka suara.

"Tapi hyung-" . "Tapi apa Kai-ya? Kau mau mengatakan kalau kau sudah dewasa? Itu bukan alasan yang tepat Kai. Bukan hanya kau yang dewasa disini, ada Xiumin hyung yang lebih dewasa daripada dirimu"bentak Chanyeol. Kai yang mendengar perkataan hyung sekaligus fansnya itu hanya bisa diam tidak berani menjawab.

"Aku bisa mengerti perasaan fans karena aku juga salah satu fansmu. Tapi bedanya aku bisa meluapkan segalanya ke kau Kai. Aku bisa memarahimu sebagai seorang hyung bukan fans. Mereka kecewa Kai. Mereka bisa menerima kau mempunyai seorang kekasih tapi berita kau sudah berhubungan intim di hotel itu malah menyakiti hati mereka lebih jauh. Dan untuk yang kelima kalinya kita menyakiti mereka. Berawal dari Kris hyung, Luhan hyung, Tao, Baekhyun memiliki kekasih dan yang terakhir kau memiliki kekasih sampai berhubungan intim. Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran kau Kai"keluar semua perasaan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi malam dipendam olehnya.

"Tenanglah Chanyeol. Kai, hyung tidak masalah kau memiliki kekasih tapi kalau sampai berhubungan intim, hyung tidak bisa menyetujui kau memiliki kekasih. Sekarang nama baik EXO di ujung tanduk Kai, EXO yang berusaha bertahan walaupun tidak lengkap sekarang hancur oleh berita yang sungguh memalukan Kai"Suho yang dari tadi diam mendengarkan perdebatan dongsaengnya akhirnya membuka suara.

"Aku memang memalukan hyung. Aku sudah menghancurkan nama baik EXO. Menghancurkan nama baik kalian. Aku dipenuhi nafsu saat itu hyung, aku tidak bisa mengontrol nafsu birahi ku lagi. Maafkan aku hyung"ucap Kai, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca menahan airmata yang berusaha keluar dari matanya.

Ditatap dingin oleh 4 orang hyung bukanlah hal yang wajar untuk anggota termuda member EXO. Di meja makan itu hanya ada 5 orang member EXO, Kyungsoo mengurung diri, sedangkan Chen mengajak Sehun berjalan-jalan karena menurut member EXO, Sehun belum pantas untuk mengetahuinya.

.

Di salah satu cafe terlihat 2 orang nama yang sedang menunggu seseorang datang. Tidak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"Maaf ge, aku telat"namja itu mendatangi meja yang berisi 2 orang namja yang sedang dilanda keheningan. "Wu Fan ge?!"pekik namja yang baru datang tadi -Yixing.

Wu Fan mendongak menatap wajah namja yang tadi menyebut namanya.

"Tak ku sangka aku bisa bertemu denganmu disini. Aku mengira hanya Luhan gege yang mengajakku bertemu. Aku kecewa denganmu Yi Fan. Aku sudah tahu apa alasan kau meninggalkan EXO. Suho menjadi leader EXO sepenuhnya sejak tahun 2013 adalah suatu kebenaran. EXO-M salah memilih kau menjadi leader, kau egois. Kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Aku bahkan memiliki bukti kau berkencan dengan seorang gadis China, gadis China itu sudah membongkar semuanya. Kau menghilang saat promosi WOLF bukan karena orang tuamu sakit di Kanada tapi karena berkencan dengan gadis China yang lain"Yixing atau biasa disapa dengan Lay membentak Yi Fan dengan penekanan di kata Wolf salah satu album EXO.

Tangannya melemparkan handphone yang tidak bersalah ke meja dihadapan Yi Fan dan Luhan dengan artikel **Mantan Kekasih Kris Beberkan Rahasia dibalik Gugatannya Terhadap SM Entertainment.**

Luhan yang melihat Yi Xing melemparkan handphone nya segera mengambil benda tidak bersalah. Mata Luhan membelalak sempurna melihat apa yang terbuka di handphone Yi Xing.

"Tenanglah dulu, Yi Xing. Kita bicarakan ini baik-baik jangan emosi seperti itu"ucap Luhan menenangkan Lay yang sudah dipenuhi amarah sejak melihat Kris. Lay mengikuti perkataan Luhan. Lay duduk disebelah Luhan berhadapan dengan Kris.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kai, Lay?"tanya Luhan memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi.

"Aku tidak tau keadaannya ge. Setiap kali aku meneleponnya dia tidak mau berbicara denganku"lirih Lay yang sama sekali mengetahui keadaan keluarganya diseberang sana. "Tapi aku yakin ge, Kai sangat terpukul sekarang dan sekarang nama baik EXO berada di ujung tanduk"lanjut Lay lagi.

"Gege tau tentang nama baik EXO yang tercemar karena perbuatan Kai yang sudah berhubungan intim. Awalnya aku cuma mengira itu cuma skandal yang dibuat SM lagi. Tapi saat membaca tentang hubungan intim dia dengan wanita itu, itu sama sekali bukan skandal. Hati semua EXO-L pasti kecewa dengan semua itu"ucap Luhan yang mencoba menenangkan Lay yang terlihat sedih.

"Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanyalah berusaha menghibur hati fans yang sedang kecewa"nasehat Kris.

"Maaf ge, sudah membentakmu tadi"sesal Lay.

"Tak apa, Yi Xing. Sudah sepatutnya aku mendapatkan kemarahan darimu"ucap Kris dengan senyum hangat nya. "Kemarin aku berusaha menghibur fans dengan menggunakan nama Kris lagi. Sudah sekian lama aku tidak menggunakan nama itu. Aku mengupload foto yang bertuliskan 'Say Hello to Kris'. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka masih banyak EXO-L yang merindukan aku menggunakan nama Kris. Walaupun itu hanya sedikit menghibur mereka"lirih Kris diakhir kalimatnya.

"Tidak apa Yifan, kau sudah berusaha. Terima kasih sudah menggunakan nama itu lagi"ucap Lay.

"Yak! Kau tidak memanggil ku hyung. Aku hyungmu"bentak Yi Fan yang hanya disambut gelak tawa oleh kedua orang di depannya. Menghancurkan acara mendramatis yang dibuat.

.

Masih seperti hari kemarin member EXO masih setia berteman dengan keheningan. Chen dan Sehun sudah kembali dari acara belanja dan bermain mereka yang diakhiri dengan wajah di tekuk Chen saat tiba di dorm. Bagaimana tidak di tekuk? Semua uang Chen habis digunakan oleh Senin, sedangkan maknae evil itu sama sekali tidak mau mengeluarkan uang sepeser pun.

Walaupun sudah sampai di dorm perhatian Sehun tetap dialihkan dengan berbagai cara agar maknae sensitif itu tidak menangis lagi. Saat sedang asyik membongkar semua belanjaan ditemani dengan Chen yang masih menekuk wajahnya di kamar Sehun kegiatan mereka terhenti saat handphone Sehun berbunyi. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya dan membuat Chen heran.

"Wae, Sehun-ah?"tanya Chen yang penasaran apa yang membuat namja ini tersenyum.

"Coba lihat hyung, Luhan hyung menghubungi ku lewat video call di Line"ucap Sehun girang. Senyum masih mengembang di bibirnya. Sehun memasangkan tongkat eksis miliknya sebelum menerima panggilan itu.

"Luhan hyung. Bogoshipo"ucapnya langsung setelah menerima panggilan itu.

 _'Nado bogoshipo Sehunnie'_

"Wah, ada Kris hyung dan Lay hyung"Chen yang mendengar pekikan Sehun ikut bergabung dengan Sehun.

 _'Chen, hyung merindukanmu'_ ucap Lay yang juga ikut bergabung.

"Aku juga merindukanmu hyung"

"Luhannie hyung, coba lihat. Chen hyung membelikan banyak sekali buatku, tadi aku pergi belanja bersama Chen hyung"

 _'Wah, gomawo Chen. Sudah menyenangkan hati adik kecil ku ini'_

"Choenma hyung"dan kembalilah wajah ditekuk Chen.

 _'Chen, bisa antarkan handphone ini ke tempat semua member'_ suruh Kris.

"Aku belum puas mengobrol dengan Luhan hyung, hyung"ucap Sehun yang mempoutkan bibirnya beberapa centi. Bukannya mendengarkan perkataan Sehun, Chen malah membawa handphone Sehun keluar kamar. "Chen hyung, kembalikan handphone ku"teriak Sehun yang mengikuti Chen menghampiri member lain.

"Suho hyung, coba lihat siapa yang menghubungi kita"ucap Chen yang langsung duduk ditengah-tengah member yang lain.

"Kris!"pekik Suho saat melihat siapa yang ada di video itu.

 _'Annyeong'_ sapa mereka bertiga.

 _'Aku tau perasaanmu Suho-ya. Mana Kai? Aku ingin berbicara dengannya'_ ucap Kris. Suho yang mendengar permintaan Kris menyerahkan handphone itu ke Kai.

 _'Kai, walaupun kita sudah berbeda. Kita memang sudah tidak bersama-sama lagi tapi bukan berarti hyung melupakanmu dan yang lain. Hyung sering bertanya tentang kalian kepada Yi Xing. Hyung juga mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi kau yang sekarang dalam keadaan terpuruk. Tapi jangan menyerah seperti kami dulu. Semua manusia punya kesalahan Kai-ya ketika kesalahan terjadi maka akan ada yang kecewa dan tersakiti. Saat ini yang tersakiti adalah EXO-L, Kai'_

Kai mendengarkan perkataan salah satu hyungnya yang memilih hengkang untuk pertama kali tanpa ingin menjawab perkataan hyungnya itu.

 _'Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menghindari rumor yang sudah menyebar Kai. Kau hanya bisa meminta maaf kepada mereka yang sudah kau sakiti jangan mengulanginya lagi. Mereka sudah kembali kecewa untuk kesekian kalinya. Gunakanlah SNS yang dimiliki member lain untuk minta maaf'_ nasehat Luhan. Chanyeol yang hanya mendengarkan tadi mengambil handphone nya dan membuka akun instagramnya.

"Semuanya lihat kesini dan bilang bersama-sama, 'mianhae, kami menyakiti kalian lagi'. Hyung kalian juga ikut"ajak Chanyeol kepada KrisHanLay yang di ajak mengangguk tanda setuju.

" **Mianhae, kami menyakiti kalian lagi EXO-L. Jeongmal mianhae"** ucap mereka bersamaan.

.

.

.

 _ **End**_

Jujur aku sakit hati banget dengar berita itu. Walaupun Kai bukan biasku, tapi yah aku EXO-L pasti ngerasa sakitnya tetapi gak sesakit yang jadi biasanya.


End file.
